1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter.
2. Background Information
In recent years, discussion has centered on the limitations of digital computers. In addition, it has become a necessity to process multivalue information. Conventional digital circuits cannot perform calculations using multivalue information. Some inventors have suggested using an exponential function to map a voltage signal to time space and have suggested a way for reflecting an addition and subtraction in time space to a multiplication and division in voltage space. Various kinds of processing concerning time elements, for example, D/A conversions, are necessary when such ideas are realized as a circuit, but a simple method for such D/A conversion does not currently exist.